Ray of hope
by Catri0na
Summary: Carrys Leben läuft den Bach hinab, die verliebt sich in den freund der Freundin. Sie versucht ein neues Leben in L.A anzufangen, doch das misslingt als der Freund ihr folgt. Eine dramatsiche Liebesgeschichte mit Todd Blackburn, vom Film 'Black Hawk Down'
1. prolog

Prolog Wie kann ich die Geschichte beginnen, dass sie nicht wie eine gewöhnliche klingt?? Sie ist nicht gewöhnlich, für mich nicht! Mein Leben besteht aus dieser Story und mein Herz pulsiert in ihr, jeden Tag. jede Minute und jeden Herzschlag aufs neue. Wie die Stadt in der ich lebe, der Time Square, die World Trade Centre und die Stadt an sich. Aber wo beginne ich? Ich fange im Jahr 1993 an, ein Jahr wie jedes andere. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen, mein Name ist Carry- Ann Brisko, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und lebe in New York, mit meinem Bruder Jo und meiner Mutter. Mein Vater starb am 17.01.1992 im Golfkrieg in Kuwait, er war Soldat. Soldat aus Leidenschaft. Mom redet nicht über ihn, Sich mit 43 zur Armee melden, hätte sie wenn er nicht gestorben wäre in die Scheidung getrieben.  
  
Aber im Januar 1992 begann mein Leben erst richtig. Genau genommen Lebten wir in einer kleinen drei Zimmerwohnung in Greenwich Village in Manhattan. Der Winter war hart und jetzt verstehe ich, warum Mom Dad hasste dafür, dass er uns im Stich ließ. Mom arbeitet in einer Bank (Was sonst in NY). Und meine Wenigkeit arbeitete in einem Café nahe dem Central Park, Jo war noch zu jung, mit seinen 15 Jahren fand er keinen Job. Es war am 03.01.1992 einem Montag im la Boca, dem Café in dem meine Wenigkeit arbeitete..............  
  
Leute die jetzt sagen: WOW was für ein Prolog. Würd ich wahrscheinlich ein wenig schräg angucken, weil ich ihn selbst ein wenig... ungelungen nenne. Tja, ich könnte es jetzt auf den Stress mit diesen bescheuerten Flatrate Typen schieben. stattdessen sag ich lieber nix .. (hehe) 


	2. part1

1.Kapitel "Carry!!! Die Frau dahinten will bezahlen!" schall die Stimme meiner Chefin durch den großen creme farbenen Raum. Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance. Mit dem Tablette in der Hand, hatte ich an der Kaffeemaschine gelehnt und nach gedacht. Manchmal war es doch zum verrückt werden, mitten bei der Arbeit! Oder war ich einfach nur zu müde, für solch eine Arbeit? "Carry, verdammt." Sandra stieß mich von der Seite an und sah mich mit ihren braunen Reh Augen besorgt an. "Dir fehlt es an Schlaf, an nichts sonst!" ich schnaufte tief durch und schnappte mir das Tablett und ließ ein Foto in meiner typischen weißen Schürze verschwinden. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich zur Kasse und schnappte mir die Rechnung der jungen Frau. "Es tut mir leid, aber dies kann nicht meine Rechnung sein!" sagte die Frau ernst und blickte mich mit diesem zu-blöd-zum-arbeiten Blick an. "Ich hatte gerade mal einen Kaffee und kein ganzen Frühstücksmenü." Ich schnappte mir die Rechnung und verschwand mit einer Entschuldigung um die richtige Rechnung zu holen.  
  
ES war der Schlaf der mir fehlte, den diesen Tag hatte ich mir nicht herbei gesehnt, der erste Todestag meines Vaters. Welche Tochter, wollte an solch einem Tag arbeiten? Doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Krampfhaft rieb ich mir meine Stirn und schloss die Augen für einen momend. "Carry??? Ich wusste doch du würdest arbeiten." Ich riss die Augen wieder auf und sah in ein mir wohl bekanntes Gesicht. "Jen, was machst du hier?" sie grinste mich fett an und stellte ihre Einkaufstaschen neben der Bar ab, als nächstes hockte sie sich auf einen Barhocker und ließ den Kopf auf die Hände fallen. "Boa Montag Einkaufen ist meistens noch schlimmer, als Samstag. Die Menschen hatten den Sonntag ja um nichts einzukaufen.... was ein Tag!" Ich stellte das Tablett vor ihr ab und strich ihr Mitleidig über den Kopf. "Arme Jen, einen Tag ohne Shopping, warum nicht gleich vom Dach springen!" Sie öffnete ein Augen und sah mich grinsend an. "Musst du nicht arbeiten?" ich grinste zurück und zeigte auf die alte Coca Cola Uhr an der Wand. "Gleich vier... gleich Feierabend, ich warte an Monica!" Jen schüttelte den Kopf. "Faules Stück!" Ich ließ meinem Blick auf der Uhr und meine Gedanken schweiften erneut ab. Jen ging mit mir damals in die Schule. Wir beide brachen sie ab, ich weil ich arbeiten gehen musste und Jen??? Ihr Dad war reich, wieso Schule? Sie war so genau das Gegenteil von mir, blonde Haare bis weit über die Schultern und relativ groß, jeden Jungen verführte sie durch ihren Augenaufschlag und ihren reizen. "Willst du was Essen gehen?" fragte sie nach einer kurzen Zeit und ich sah sie an, leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, ich geh nach Hause, dort werde ich gebraucht... du weißt schon: Dad!" sie riss die Augen auf und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. In diesem momend erspähte ich Monica. "Oh mein Gott, süße, das tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht... ich meine ich hatte es vergessen!" ich band mir die Schütze ab und überreichte sie feierlich Monica die sich knapp bedankte und in die Küche verschwand. "Schon gut... du ich hol meine Jacke, wenn du willst können wir jetzt zusammen fahren." "Hey ich nehm dich mit dem Auto mit!" sagte sie grinsend und erhob sich stöhnend. Ich rannte nach hinten schnappte mir meinen Schal, Mantel und Handschuhe und verabschiedete mich. Als ich an die Luft trat empfing mich ein Schwall kalter Luft und ich zog den Schal fester. "Wo steht dein Auto?" fragte ich ohne sie anzusehen, sie sah sich suchend um. "ich glaub dahinten.... Carry ich muss dir noch etwas unglaubliches erzählen." Sagte sie grinsend, ich sah sie an. Wenn sie so redete musste es einfach um einen Jungen gehen. Jen war nicht die typische Aufreißerin, sie suchte ihre Typen gewählt, jedoch nicht immer sehr intelligent aus. Na ja obwohl ihre Typenanzahl die meine über weiteres übertraf. "Lass mich raten....." "Nein.. ich weiß du denkst, ich wäre eine Schlampe..." ich riss dem Mund auf um ihr energisch zu wiedersprechen, natürlich dachte ich dies nicht! "... aber dieses mal ist es etwas völlig anderes, ER ist was völlig anderes." Ich verdrehte die Augen, so fing es jede Woche aufs neue an, das war ein Standartspruch von ihr. Aber letztendlich war es ihre Sache. "Er ist dieses mal nicht älter als ich, gerade mal 17... na ja also genauso alt wie ich....... ach Carry.." sie riss an meinem Ärmel und setzte den Tonfall an, den sie ebenfalls immer benutzte um mich zu überzeugen, dass es dieses mal etwas gggaannnzzzz anderes war. "Ich liebe ihn!" ich blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie fest an, das war etwas neues. Sie sah mich durch ihre blauen Augen fast verzweifelt an. "Was tust du?" fragte ich langsam. Noch nie hatte sie von Liebe gesprochen, selbst bei ihrer längsten Beziehung (an bestimmt 2 Monaten) nicht. "ich weiß das ist ein sooo großes Wort, aber ich weiß ich meine es ernst... er ist so lieb so .... süß.... und er sieht so gut aus." Da war sie wieder... meine Jen, das Aussehen musste stimmen, aber immerhin stand das Aussehen dieses mal an dritter Stelle. "Jen.. ich weiß ja nicht" sagte ich und sah sie schräg an, doch sie grinste breit und zog mich am Ärmel mit sich. "Du musst ja nichts wissen, ich weiß es." Sagte sie fest und da war dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass sie sonst nur bei einem teuren Collier oder so hatte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, sollte ich es ihr ein letztes mal abkaufen? Ich schnaufte tief durch. "Wie heißt er?" fragte ich eher gelangweilt. "Todd..." sagte sie verträumt, ich sah sie erschrocken an, Todd? Hieß so nicht die kleine Schildkröte bei Mario Kart? Ich konnte mein grinsen nicht verstecken. Jen boxte mich fies in die Seite. "Du bist unfair... das ist nur ein Name, sein Name in meinem Herzen!" "Oh bitte!!" sagte ich und fing wieder an zu lachen, jetzt wurde es Jen zu fiel und sie lief beleidigt voraus. "JENNNNNNN!!!!!" sagte ich und rannte hinter ihr her......  
  
Zusammenfassend kann man sagen, dass Jen nie lange beleidigt war. Am Ende lachte sie sogar über IHRE Schildkröte. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, aber egal was sie sagte irgendetwas war anders.  
  
So mein erstes Kapitel hab ich jetzt geschafft, ein paar schlauen wird ein  
großes Oh oh entrutschen, weil sie wissen was ich vorhabe  
Für alle anderen (nein ihr seid net dumm) verrate ich net.  
Tja viel kann man zum ersten Kapitel ja noch nicht sagen. Ich hoffe ich  
bekomme viele Reviews. Ansonsten mach ich mich mal ans Update, ne?  
Bussi laurondiel 


End file.
